


Calendar Countdown [Remastered]

by Mara_Jade101



Series: End of the Mystery-verse [7]
Category: Calendar Mysteries
Genre: Christina is insane, F/M, Family Secrets, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insanity, Kid Detectives AU, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Seeing the future, Some Family Secrets are revealed, Warren Armstrong Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Lucy Armstrong is back!The 12-year-old has returned to Green Lawn after 2 years away in her home state of Arizona, and she's super excited to see her family and friends again, including her secret crush Nate Hathaway.But while she's in Green Lawn, she and Nate's sister, Ruth Rose Hathaway, are kidnapped.Now the remaining Connecticut Kids must band together to save the girls they care about, and Dink Duncan comes face-to-face with a dark secret that changes everything about the world he thought he knew.
Relationships: Bradley Pinto/Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan (minor), Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Christina Williams (Past and One-sided), Lucy Duncan & Dink Duncan & Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Nate Hathaway & Lucy Duncan & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto & Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Nate Hathaway & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan, Warren Armstrong/Doris Armstrong (minor)
Series: End of the Mystery-verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1- Lucy/Nate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calendar Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769880) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy heads back to Green Lawn and Nate learns of the news.

**[Saturday, December 4, 2024]**

12-year-old Lucille Abigail Armstrong was bored. Her hands kept tapping on the car door as she swung her feet impatiently against her seat. Sighing, her mother, Doris Armstrong, turned to look at her with a tired smile. "We're almost there, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and stopped swinging her feet. "I know. I'm just tired of waiting."

"Look at it this way," Warren Armstrong offered as he kept his eyes on the road. "You won't have to wait for another few hours once we get there."

Lucy groaned. "Dad..."

He chuckled. "Lucy, just be careful, alright? Your mother and I've been talking with your aunt and uncle, and from what I've heard, your older cousin's mysteries are getting more and more intense..."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I heard about some of them from Dawn and Dink. Apparently they nearly got caught by the Headless Horseman?"

"That's just a myth."

"Yeah, but they insisted it tried to kidnap them!"

Warren frowned. "Lucy, your cousin and his friends have been solving mysteries for years. In my opinion, he just needs a break from the mysteries, at least for right now."

"But solving mysteries is what they do best!" She argued. "Besides being great siblings and cousins!"

Warren nodded. "I never said that he wasn't bad at it, Lucy. I just said that he needs a break."

Lucy sighed and looked out the window again. As much as she hated to admit... he was kinda right.

XXX

"Lucy's coming?!?" 13-year-old Nathaniel Peter Hathaway yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up from his spot on the couch and bumping his shin on the coffee table, wincing in brief pain. "She's seriously coming for Christmas?!?"

"Merry Christmas, Natie." 14-year-old Ruth Rosalind Hathaway teased him as she sat down on his bed next to her younger brother.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Ok, seriously. You guys have known for weeks and you didn't tell me until today?"

Ruth Rose shook her head. "Nope. We only found out today."

He nodded and flushed red at the thought of his crush, _'but she's also my friend and we are way too young to be in a relationship.'_

"Hey." She said, nudging him out of his thoughts. "Come on. Why the long face?"

"Got that joke from Josh?"

"Actually, I got it from Dad." She said with a smile and laid back on the bed with a sigh.

Nate grinned at her. "I'm excited for the same reason Dink and Dawn are: my friend is coming back to Green Lawn."

Ruth Rose grinned back. "You're not excited because your crush is coming back to Green Lawn?"

He hit her over the head with a pillow and she shrieked with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, _Everyone_ knows that the couples like each other except for the couples themselves. But Nate has a point: he and Lucy are too young to be in a relationship right now, since they _are_ 12 and 13, so they probably won't end up together by the end of this. 
> 
> I don't know, I haven't written that far yet.
> 
> Anyway, welcome back to the "Mystery-verse" rewrites! Feat. More backstory, more OC involvement, and more nail-biting, jaw-dropping suspense. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2- Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Dink, and Dawn reunite.

"Lucy, we're here!" Her mother called into the back of the car. Lucy opened the passenger door and jumped out of the car as the front door to the Duncans' house opened and her two cousins came running out. 

"Dink! Dawn!" She yelled, running toward the duo. 

"Lucy!" Dawn yelled, tackling her cousin in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you guys a lot!" She said, pulling away and hugging her older cousin.

"Hey, Lu! We missed you!" The 14-year-old said, wrapping his arms around her. "What's going on, Aunt Doris?" He called to Lucy's mom.

"Nothing much, just fulfilling a promise we made to her 2 years ago." She said with a smile.

Dink grinned and nodded, letting go of Lucy and walking over to her parents. Dawn grabbed Lucy's hand and said "Come on! I've got something I want to show you!"

They ran inside and Lucy waved hello at her aunt and uncle as she ran past. Dawn pulled her into her room and closed the door, spinning around to her desk as she grabbed something and held it out to her. Lucy gasped. "Oh, cool! What is it?" 

Dawn smiled. "It's a necklace, Lucy." 

Lucy playfully glared at her cousin. "I know that, Dawn. But what is it?"

She grinned and sat down on her bed. "It's a protection charm." She explained, pointing at a sigil etched into the back of the locket. "It says: 'Αποτρέπω τυχόν τραυματισμό ή βλάβη από τον χρήστη.'"

Lucy glanced down at it as the sigil glowed a soft yellow. "Which means?"

"'I prevent any injury or harm from affecting the wearer.'" Dawn translated, sliding the necklace over Lucy's head. "Just in case something happens while you're here."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "A vision?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not mine. Just... a feeling."

Dink knocked on the door and opened it. "Dawn? Lucy? Are you two- Oh, there you are." He said in clear relief. "Come on! I'm heading over to Josh's house, and you two are coming with."

"Great!" Lucy said, sliding off her cousin's bed. "Let's get going!"


	3. Chapter 3- Dawn/Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Dink learn why their cousin came to Green Lawn.

Dawn walked into the house just in time to see Nate light up like a Christmas tree as soon as he saw Lucy behind her.

"LUCY!!!" He yelled, jumping off the couch and running over to her, tackling her in a hug.

He suddenly blushed and pulled away, stammering. "Uh, I mean... Hi Lucy. How are you?"

Lucy was blushing as much as he was. "Hi Nate. I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good-"

"Sure, ignore us." Brian complained, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Josh. 

"Be nice." Josh hissed as Lucy waved at the twins. 

"I haven't forgotten about you two, don't worry." She teased.

Bradley grinned. "Oh, we know. We just can't resist teasing you guys."

The two blushed and Dawn shook her head. _'While we all can see they like each other, they're still trying to figure things out...'_

She glanced out the window and made eye contact with the Snowy Owl watching her house carefully before Lucy cleared her throat. "Hey, guys? I have something I need to tell you."

Dawn turned back to her cousin and blinked away the sudden lump in her throat. "What's up?"

Lucy grinned and sat on the couch. "I'm moving to Green Lawn."

XXX

Dink stared at his cousin in shock. "...you're staying in Green Lawn?!?" He finally forced out.

Lucy nodded excitedly. "Yep! Long story short, since I don't know all the details, Dad got a new job over in Bridgeport. So, my parents decided to move to Green Lawn to get closer to the job and you guys!"

"Lu, that... that's GREAT!" Dink said, grabbing his cousin in a hug. "Really."

"But isn't Bridgeport only 45 minutes away?" Brian asked.

Ruth Rose nodded. "Yeah... hey, Lucy? Why didn't you guys move to Bridgeport?"

Lucy blushed and looked down. "I might have repeatedly begged my parents to let me move to Green Lawn."

"That's not a problem." Dawn said with a smile. "Trust me, you won't regret it." 

"I already don't." She said with a laugh. "I'm just glad to see everyone again."

"We are too, Lucy." Dink's shock finally wore off and he squeezed her hand. "We are too."


	4. Chapter 4- Lucy/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes that she's not the only one struggling with voicing her feelings.  
> Nate begins to notice something... off about his sister.

**[December 5, 2024]**

Lucy rolled over onto her back with a sigh. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she glanced up at the familiar ceiling of the twins' bedroom and looked around. Nate was sleeping just a few inches away and she let out another sigh. 

Climbing out of her sleeping bag, she slowly walked toward the door and gently opened it with a soft creak. Her head snapped toward the other four, and when they didn't wake up, she slipped out into the hallway.

_'Does the third step down still creak or is it the fourth?'_

Lucy stepped down on the step and winced at the loud creak that echoed through the house. _'If the twins, Nate, Dawn, and the trio aren't awake, they are now...'_

She quickly sneaked downstairs and glanced at the trio sleeping together on the couch, Dink with his arms wrapped around Josh's and Ruth Rose's shoulders as they lay tangled in the blankets. A small snicker escaped her mouth and she smiled. _'I'm not the only one having trouble with my feelings, huh cuz?'_

She looked toward the front door and walked over to it, laying her hand on the glass as she stared out at the wintery wonderland outside. A makeshift snowman the quintet had thrown together when Lucy had come over the day before still hung out at the edge of the yard.

"Can't sleep?" Ruth Rose asked softly.

Lucy yelped and spun around, clapping her hand to her mouth in shock. "You scared me..." she said finally, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

She smiled. "Sorry. But I can't either." She glanced out at the snow and her smile faded. "Bad dreams."

Lucy winced and nodded. The two girls stood in silence before Lucy grinned. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Ruth Rose grinned at her. _"It's very hard not to, my dear."_

They burst out laughing and Dink and Josh bolted up with a yell as they fell off the couch, struggling to disentangle themselves from each other and the knot of blankets surrounding them.

"Where's the fire?" Josh asked after blushingly pulling away from an equally embarrassed Dink.

"In your soul." Ruth Rose said with a laugh. "Come on, I think the others are awake now." 

XXX

The eight kids were all downstairs eating pancakes when the Pinto parents came downstairs.

Mr. Pinto grabbed his coat and called out, "Josh, your mom and I are going shopping real quick. So, stay safe, be careful,-"

He turned to look at his son and jabbed a finger at him. 

"And no pranks!"

Dink groaned. "Mr. Gabriel, Lucy already called me on that this morning. We're not going to do anything like that, are we, guys?" He asked, turning to look at Josh and Ruth Rose. 

Josh shook his head while Ruth Rose gave a thumbs-up. Dink turned to look at him and said, "We promise."

He hugged his son, and Mrs. Cassidy called out, "See you kids later!"

"Bye!" Everyone called out, and the door clicked shut.

Bradley waited a few minutes before saying, "ok. Who's going to break the promise first?"

Josh hit him on the top of the head with his fist. "Not us. We promised."

Brian grabbed the last piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"I call dibs on the attic." He said through a full mouth, and got up from the table, taking his plate to the sink to wash it.

"Dad said no pranks!" Dink said forcefully.

"It's not for a prank! It's for that school project we have to do, you remember, don't you? The one where we-"

"Research your family history. Yeah, I remember." Ruth Rose chimed in.

She frowned for a moment, then shook her head. 

"What's up?" Nate asked.

Ruth Rose smiled and shook her head again. "Nothing. It's fine."

He nodded slowly. _'Though I wonder what would happen if I told her I know she's lying...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" is from the reboot of Annie.
> 
> And I wonder what's up with Ruth Rose?


	5. Chapter 5- Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate has a bet between himself and the twins.

Nate glanced at his sister as he grabbed his coat from the hook in the hallway. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the library?"

She nodded. "Someone has to stay with Lucy."

Dink and Josh pulled their female best friend into a hug and whispered something in her ear. Nate saw her blush and elbowed Brian. 

"Pay up," He hissed.

"She could be blushing about anything." Brian hissed back.

"Well, you're the one who said that she likes Dink." Nate hissed back.

"No, I'm the one who said she likes Josh," Brian hissed back. "That was Bradley who said that."

"Both of you pay up." Nate hissed.

"Why?" The twins hissed back.

"Because I'm the one who said she likes both of them, but she won't tell them."

"No, you'll pay one of us when she starts dating one of them."

Josh coughed into his elbow.

"You guys whisper really loud," he hissed.

Nate made eye contact with his sister to see that she was blushing even harder. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, sis."

Ruth Rose waved him off. "Just be careful, ok?" 

He nodded. "K, love you sis."

"Love you too, Natie."

The boys left the house and Dink and Josh started talking about what they were going to do at the Library when they got there. Brian made a snowball and threw it at Josh. He ducked, and it hit the mailboxes behind him.

"Tag! You're it!" Brian shouted and ran toward the library street.

"Oh, you are so on!" Bradley and Josh yelled and took off running after their brother, leaving Nate with Dink.

He glanced at him before frowning at the tears pouring down his face. "Umm... Dink? You okay?"

Dink nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

"You're crying."

His eyes widened as Dink raised a hand to his face, pulling back with a single tear trailing down his fingers. "Weird..." he muttered to himself before blinking and glancing back at Nate. "I'm fine, Nate."

He narrowed his eyes at Dink, but nodded. "Okay, if you say so."


	6. Chapter 6- Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quintet uncover some... interesting information about their families' history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to pay attention to the quintet's discovery.  
> Like.  
> Really.  
> PAY ATTENTION.

**[Two hours later...]**

"Hey, Josh?" Brian asked as they grabbed some seats near the computer Bradley had chosen. "Didn't Ruth Rose say that you guys did something like this?"

Josh frowned at him. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "I just don't understand why we didn't borrow your projects to use, that's all."

"Well, Mrs. Roosevelt did say we have to do our own work..." Bradley chimed in.

He shrugged again and Dawn sighed before Nate frowned. "Hey, I can't find my dad's name in the records.... Never mind."

He tapped his fingers against the screen and Brian leaned closer to get a better view. A grown man and 10 kids were posing with peace signs next to a tall brown bear wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie with a black microphone in his hand, a purple bunny with a red bow tie with a red electric guitar in his hand, and a yellow chicken with a baby bib saying "Let's Eat!" and a pink cupcake in her hand. The grown man had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a soft smile, with an unreadable name tag on a black jacket with a green shirt underneath and blue jeans with brown shoes. The two boys on the left of the picture both had brown hair, the older one with blue eyes and wearing a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and one hand tucked into his pocket while an arm wrapped around the younger one wearing a black-and-white striped t-shirt and blue shorts with a yellow plush bear held tight to his chest with a red-haired green-eyed girl in a pink t-shirt and a blue skirt with black shoes standing next to him. Next to her was a blond-haired blue-eyed boy wearing a light yellow shirt and blue shorts with his arm around a curly-blond-haired blue-eyed girl wearing a purple dress, the girl clearly bouncing with excitement. A curly-black-haired blue-eyed boy stood waving at the camera with one hand, wearing a bright red shirt with blue jeans next to two other kids. A light-brown-haired brown-eyed girl stood next to what was obviously her twin brother, the girl wearing a dark green jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans while her brother wore the same outfit as the boy holding the yellow plush bear. The final two kids both had red hair, while the girl had brown eyes and was wearing a bright yellow dress, the boy had green eyes and was wearing a brown t-shirt with blue shorts. All were smiling widely at the camera, and all had different color bracelets on their wrists. 

Brian frowned at the picture. "Mom and Dad never mentioned this..." he started to read the caption out loud. _"From left to right: Henry Emily, Micheal Afton, Norman Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Fritz Duncan, Susan Cawthon, Jeremy Fitzgerald-Hathaway, Charlotte Emily, Samuel Emily, Gabriel Pinto, and Cassidy Smith at Cassidy's 10th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in Phoenix, Arizona on June 10, 1985._ Ok, but Mom's birthday is in May, not June."

"That's the first thing you say about this???" Bradley demanded as he zoomed in on the picture. "Our parents never mentioned this at all-!"

"They actually did." Brian said, taking the mouse away from him. "At least, Mom did."

"When?"

"Back in May two years ago. Remember how we decided to celebrate Mom's birthday by taking her to a hypnosis show?"

"And I told you that that was a bad idea but you didn't listen?" Dawn chimed in. "Yeah, I remember."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Anyway, Mom specifically said _'this is a birthday I won't forget.'_ I asked if she had any other birthdays that she would never forget. She said, and I quote, ' _Just my tenth birthday party. And that's a story for another time.'_ l think she was talking about this."

"But why not tell us?" Nate said softly, staring at the picture and his uncle he had never met.

"I mean, I get that if we were too young to hear the story... but it's her birthday for Pete's sakes! They can't be that bad, can they?"

Dawn cleared her throat. "Hey, Dink, Josh? You two okay?" 

Brian turned to look at his older brother and blinked in shock at the older duo's pale faces. "Wow, guys. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Josh swallowed and muttered something under his breath, then shook his head. "Yeah, we're fine. Just thought of something, that's all."

Brian shook his head. "Josh, you're starting to worry us."

He flushed. "Trust me, that's the furthest thing from my mind."

Nate groaned as the computer suddenly shut down. "We were just getting started!!!" He complained. 

Dink smiled, though Brian realized that he was still pale. "I think there are some things we have to ask our parents about before you guys finish your project."

"Fine. With. Me." Nate stated as he hopped of the chair. "I still need to figure out what happened to my grandfathers."

Dawn frowned at him. "Henry and..."

He waved his hand around. "I'll explain later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!!!~~
> 
> Anyway, will the quintet get their answers?


	7. Chapter 7- Ruth Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose and Lucy bond before things go downhill.

**[Two Hours Earlier...]**

"So what do we do now?" Ruth Rose asked, sitting down cross legged next to Lucy, who was currently wearing a t-shirt that read "Spots On!/Claws Out!" with a hot pink jacket and blue jeans.

Lucy gave her the most innocent, yet evil grin she's had ever seen. And that was saying something, considering that Josh sometimes had the exact same grin when he had an idea that would end up with them watching the world burn with chaos while eating ice cream (long story; they hung around with KC and the Kids a lot, too much in Mr. Warren's opinion-)

"I have to show you this show I've been addicted to." Lucy stated, grabbing Ruth Rose's phone and typing something into it. "It's the greatest show in all of existence."

"Really?" Ruth Rose asked dubiously, peeking over her shoulder just in time to see her click on a cartoon dedicated to a ladybug-

_'Oh, Christ, Lucy... what did you do?'_

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Watch."

XXX

"For the love of Christ..." she groaned, lying on her back and bringing her hand to her head as Lucy cackled with laughter. "Lucy... are you seriously telling me that they DON'T RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER?!?" 

Lucy nodded as the show, aptly named _"Miraculous Ladybug"_ -(though Lucy had gone on a rant about how it was actually _"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir"_ and how the creator had no respect for the fans who pointed out inconsistities in the show; Ruth Rose wasn't touching _that_ with a 20 foot pole)- finally stopped playing and she handed her phone back to her. 

"It gets worse." Lucy said solemnly before bursting out laughing at Ruth Rose's horrified expression and the older teen started stammering.

"But What- How- WHY?!?" She yelled, bringing her hands to her head. "It just doesn't make sense!!!"

Lucy stood up to her feet, leaving Ruth Rose shaking her head in clear disbelief. 

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Lucy said, shaking her head quickly. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ruth Rose said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks anyway."

Lucy nodded and skipped toward the hallway. Ruth Rose shook her head again and sighed, subconsciously tracing her wrist as she was lost in thought, before jolting back to attention at the sound of shattering glass.

"Lu-?" She began, sitting up right before someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet, the sound of a gun being loading clicking next to her ear as she struggled in her captor's arms-

"That's her." A British woman's voice said softly with scorn evident in her voice and Ruth Rose's mind began racing. _'She doesn't match any of the criminals I know... and the one British female criminal I know of is imprisoned in London for the next few years...'_

"Take her with us." The woman said and something jabbed into Ruth Rose's arm. Her head began swimming and she gave one last attempt at jerking away...

_'Wait...'_

_'where's Lucy?'_

_'.'_

_'.'_

_'.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The British Female criminal is a reference to "Castle Crime", Christina sounds British (because there's just something about British people's accents that makes them so damn evil and I love it), and Ruth Rose is down. Good thing Lucy has Dawn's gift necklace to protect her...


	8. Chapter 8- Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost hit and run leads to a chilling discovery...  
> where are the girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! I'm actually updating this with all of my other works! Nice!

Dink shook his head in confusion, listening to Nate, Dawn, and Brian argue about the information, or lack thereof, they had discovered when they saw a white van come speeding around the corner.

"What the-" Nate yelled, only to be cut off by the older duo pushing them into the snow as it zoomed past.

He sat up and brushed the snow off his coat. Turning to Dink, he muttered, "They should know not to speed like that."

"Yeah," Dink agreed. His eyes scanned the area, searching for something. _'Something didn't feel right about that van...'_ Then he shrugged. "The police will get them, if not some other person calls them on it."

He reached over and pulled the teen to his feet. 

"Come on," He said. "Let's go check on the girls."

XXX

As they walked down the street, Josh suddenly grabbed his hand and Dink frowned at him. "What?"

"The front door's broken." Josh said softly, pointing at the door to his house where the glass window had a jagged crack in it and was missing a pane. "Brian, Bradley!" 

The twins, who were halfway up the porch stairs, turned to look at him. "Wait here." He said quietly, walking toward the house. 

Dink shook his head and turned to look at Nate and Dawn. "If we're not back in five minutes, call the police."

He started toward the house, then stopped. "No, wait. Call our parents then the police."

He started walking toward the house again, meeting Josh at the door. Josh grabbed a hanbō out of the coat closet and held it out in front of him before walking toward the main downstairs rooms. Josh took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY, RUTH ROSE!!! YOU IN HERE???"

When she didn't respond, Dink grabbed Josh's hand and pointed at the living room, counting down on his fingers. "One, two, three!"

They turned the corner into the living room-

_-and there was blood on the walls dripping onto the floor and the only thing they could do was SCREAM-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...no, I didn't injure the girls, Officer, I just placed them in a realistic situation.


	9. Chapter 9- Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate runs into the house to see what mess was left behind.

Nate's head jerked up at the terror-filled scream coming from inside the Pinto's house, Brian, Bradley, and Dawn all going pale as they stood up with him and looked at each other. 

"I'm calling the police." Brian said quickly pulling out his phone. 

Nate nodded and ran inside, ignoring Dawn's loud warning of "WAIT!" and bolting into the house only to see Josh holding Dink's hands and talking to him as the older teen's white face was staring at the wall.

"Nate, I told you to wait-" Dawn began before shrieking at the mess on the living room wall. Words the color of rich red blood dripped down the flowered wallpaper and slowly spilled onto the fuzzy carpet floor. 

_I always come back. <3 ~Christina._

Dink stirred out of his shock long enough to say, "That's not their blood, right?" His desperation filled his voice as he quickly spun toward the younger kids.

"That's not Ruth Rose's and Lucy's blood, right?" His voice cracked from his horror. 

"Right?" He demanded.

Dawn shrugged. "Dink, we don't-"

"What's going on here?" Officer Fallon asked as he entered the room, Brian and Bradley just behind him. He caught sight of the wall and his eyes widened. "Dear God..."

Dink managed a small smile. "Hey, Officer Fallon..."

"Are you kids alright?" He asked softly.

Josh nodded and kept an arm around Dink's shoulder. "We... can't find Ruth Rose or Lucy." He said softly.

Dink nodded weakly and Officer Fallon squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Dink, Josh, I need to ask you a few questions..."

The three stepped into the kitchen for a moment and Nate watched Dink shudder before turning around and seeing their parents standing in the doorway. He waved hello and Mrs. Cassidy cleared her throat.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked softly.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, we are... but..."

Dink and Josh could be heard softly explaining what happened to Officer Fallon as the twins interrupted each other. Mrs. Susie frowned. "You came in here and the door was open?"

"Josh told us to stay outside and call the police if they didn't come back... and then Dink screamed." Nate answered, glancing at his dad who had just entered the room before freezing in the doorway with his face going white.

"That's... that's not possible." His dad whispered. "She shouldn't have found us, she shouldn't have found me." He started pacing around the room, constantly walking over the same two feet he was stuck to.

"Who's Christina?" Nate repeated, feeling his heart sink. "What's going on?"

His dad glanced at the other five adults in the room, and when his mom nodded, he closed his eyes and started talking.


	10. Chapter 10- Jeremy/Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy reveals only part of his backstory, and Dawn fears for her family's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I forgotten about this? No!

"Christina Williams was a woman I dated back in high school. She was the first woman- outside your mother- that I loved. But I quickly realized that she was obsessed with me and that she wanted me all to herself." He began, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands. "So I did the logical thing, I called her and broke it off. Besides, I was falling in love with your mother, and needed a break to figure things out." 

"And how did that go?" Nate asked softly, his hands fidgeting with his sleeves like he usually did when he was nervous or worried about something. 

"She was furious... but I needed a break from her and eventually broke off all contact with her once things started getting..." he hesitated, searching for the right word. "Physically heated."

Charlie's hand rested on his shoulder and he raised his hand to his wife's, trying to distract himself from his ex's return and his daughter's disappearance... _'I should have been here to stop her and save Ruth Rose and Lucy... instead they're being punished for me doing the right thing...'_

XXX

Officer Fallon finally came back with Josh and looked at the others. "I don't want you kids getting involved, you hear me?" He said sternly.

"Ruth Rose wasn't involved and _she's_ missing..." Dink muttered under his breath. 

Dawn flinched at the pure bitterness in her brother's voice, but Dink didn't seem to notice, instead crossing his arms and leaning against the wall nearest the stairs and watching the younger kids.

Officer Fallon shook his head. "That means you and Josh, Dink."

Dink's eyes widened in clear betrayal and he dropped his arms. "BUT-"

"No buts. It's too dangerous, even for an experienced detective like you and Josh." He said sternly. "Your parents may said otherwise, but I can not let you on the case this time."

Dink refused to give up. "BUT-"

"Promise me you won't get involved, Donald."

He went still.

"Promise me." Officer Fallon repeated.

Dink looked like he had been carved out of ice, he was so pale and cold to Dawn's reassuring squeeze of his hand-

"Fine." He spat out, his eyes as cold as his skin before turning around and leaving the room.

Bradley walked over to Dawn and squeezed her shoulder worriedly. "You okay?"

"I don't know." She said finally, watching the way her brother had gone. "I really don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dink never said "I promise..."


	11. Chapter 11- Ruth Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose wakes up.

_'Ow... my head...'_ She thought as she blinked her eyes open and stared out into the darkness.

Ruth Rose shivered in the cold, dark room she was trapped in and thought to herself _'How did I get into this mess...?'_

The sound of the cell door opening snapped her out off her thoughts and filled her with fear at the sight of her apparent kidnapper standing before her... that and the knife in her hand. 

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

The woman chuckled. "I just want to give you a show, darling." 

"Yeah, not interested." Ruth Rose drawled before yelping in pain as a cut appeared on her cheek. She placed the tip of her knife on Ruth Rose's lips, smiling as she did. "Enjoy the show, my dear..." 

Ruth Rose gulped as the knife drifted down to her throat. 

"Or the last thing you'll see is your own heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally [ a snippet ](https://mara-jade101.tumblr.com/post/625922040815403008/enjoy) on [ my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mara-jade101/643482964499578880) that I decided to use here.


	12. Chapter 12- Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Lucy end up getting kidnapped in the first place?

_Lucy grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge and placed it on the counter, walking over to a kitchen cabinet and grabbing a glass cup from inside. As soon as she pulled her hand out, the room was filled with the sound of shattering glass and she jumped. '_ _Did I just break the glass?'_

 _She glanced at the cup in her hand and casually set it back down on the counter next to the water pitcher before she heard Ruth Rose give a muffled scream. Lucy instantly darted back to the living room to see a brown haired brown eyed woman hold a gun to Ruth Rose's head._ _The teen was wide eyed and softly shaking in the one handed grasp of a masked man holding a needle in his other hand._ _Then with a fluid motion, he jabbed it into her arm and she started swaying before collapsing in his arms. Lucy winced. 'I need to help her! But how...?'_

_When he swung her up like a rag doll and they left the house, Lucy followed and crawled in the white van with her older cousin's best friend sleeping inside, intending to pull her out before anyone noticed._

_It was when the doors were forcefully shut behind her that she realized that their phones were still on the living room floor and buried her head in her hands. "Shit." She muttered. "Well, great going Lucy... now how-?"_

_The van suddenly jerked to the side and she slammed her head against the wall and-_


	13. Chapter 13- Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets Christina.

Lucy shook herself out of the memory and glanced at the cell she had woken up in... it wasn't much, but she knew she had been here for at least a few hours, maybe more. She shivered and pulled her legs closer to her chest. _'Oh, God, what do I do now?'_

The sound of the door opening caused her to glance up at the sight of the brown-haired woman leaning against the doorway. "You know... I didn't expect to see you here... but then again..."

Lucy scrambled back as the woman stepped closer to her and knelt by her side. "Who... Who are you? What do you want with me and my friend?"

The woman smiled fiercely. "My name is Christina. And as for I want with you and your friend..." she curled a finger in Lucy's hair. "Revenge on my beloved Jeremy seems like a good thing to want, don't you agree?"

She shook her head and Christina frowned. "No? Well..." she tightened her grip on Lucy's hair and she gasped in pain. "I'll have to figure something out... especially for you, my dear Lucille."

Lucy's eyes widened. "How-?" 

Christina chuckled. "I have my sources of information. So imagine my surprise when my sources tell me that there's a way I can get revenge... by kidnapping one of the most-beloved kid detectives, who, might I add, just so happens to be the daughter of my beloved Jeremy? I was furious... but willing to get my revenge one way or another..." Her eyes leapt up to Lucy's. "But to have Jeremy's son's best friend as well?" 

Her smile grew wide and predatory. 

**_"Now that's a deal I'm willing to take."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I wonder who alerted Christina?


	14. Chapter 14- Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley attempts to comfort Dawn while she's trying to find Lucy and Ruth Rose.

"Dawn?" Bradley asked softly as he knocked at the door. "Dawn, are you okay?"

He opened the door to see Dawn's hands hovering around a small white ball with a soft yellow light glowing from her hands, the same light glowing around the ball. Bradley's eyes widened in shock. "Dawn?"

She turned to look at him and blinked in surprise. "Oh. Hey, Bradley... what's up?"

"What are you doing?" He asked instead, walking over to her side as he sat down on her bed next to her.

Dawn sighed and dropped her hands, letting the ball drop to the floor and the yellow glow vanish. "...I'm trying to track Lucy's necklace." She said finally. "I placed a tracking spell on it earlier, just in case she ever got into trouble when she's wearing it. But for some reason..."

"It's not working?" He suggested.

Dawn shook her head. "No, it's working alright... but Lucy's not wearing it."

Bradley's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!?"

"I can sense the presence of whoever's under my protection spells." She explained. "But this person who's wearing Lucy's necklace is not under my protection."

"So you can't track her..." he said bitterly.

"...because I have no way of knowing if the person who's wearing the necklace is with Lucy and Ruth Rose." She confirmed with a sad note in her voice.

Bradley sighed, and on instinct, wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened and then relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder as she started shaking. "I'm scared, Bradley... everyone's counting on us and we can't do anything about it..."

"The police are doing what they can to find them..." he said softly. 

Dawn shook her head. "They won't, Brad. They won't find them without our help."

Bradley sighed and let go of her. "Have you talked to Dink yet?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. He hasn't talked to me since Officer Fallon left five hours ago."

"Then let's go talk to him." He suggested. "He and Josh have been Detectives longer than we have, so maybe they've thought of something that we haven't yet."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Bradley watched her grab the ball again as they left the room and he sighed. _'Please let us find them soon...'_


	15. Chapter 15- Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn talks with Dink and summons help from some magical friends of hers.
> 
> Said friends start fighting among themselves before a revelation is dropped.

Dawn stared at her brother in shock. "Dink?!? What are you doing?!?"

Dink looked up from his computer and stared at her in confusion as she gestured to the map of Green Lawn the trio had taped onto the wall for an earlier case. "Officer Fallon insisted that you stay out of the Case!"

Dink groaned. "Dawn-"

"And he insisted that you not do anything with it-"

"I NEVER SAID I PROMISED!" He snapped, shoving his computer to the side and leaping to his feet. "Dawn, our cousin and my best friend are missing. I can't just sit here and wait for the police to figure out where they are before it turns out they have left the fucking state!!!"

Dawn flinched at the language coming out of his mouth. _'Dink, I know you're worried, but don't take it out on me-'_

Dink suddenly groaned and buried his head in his hands. "...I'm sorry, Dawn. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. ...I'm just worried about the girls."

Dawn blinked in surprise before she gave a soft smile. "I forgive you, Dink." She walked over to her cousin and glanced at the wall. "Now what have you and Josh found so far?"

"Nothing." Josh stated as he re-entered the room, handing a stress pillow to Dink and sitting next to him. "Other than we traced the van that we think might have taken the girls."

"Where did it lead?" Nate asked as he entered the room with Brian at his side. Dawn gasped softly at the former's red stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, before he glanced at her in confusion. She waved him off as Josh answered. 

"It was one of those rental cars from Hartford." He said softly, rubbing soothing circles into his best friend's back. "Rented by a woman named Christina Williams, who refused to give any other information than 'it's for a special work project.'"

"No addresses?" Brian asked, shocked.

"No anything. Bri, she knew exactly what she was doing and these as- people," he corrected himself quickly. "let her get away with that."

"You can curse around us, Josh, we're okay with it." Bradley said with a laugh.

"We hear it at school a lot anyway." Brian said, smiling.

Josh chuckled with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I know."

Dawn cleared her throat softly and the boys looked at her. "So now what happens?"

"We tell the police what we found and let Officer Fallon talk to us about listening to the police when they insist that we do something, we do it." Josh deadpanned.

Dink hit him over the head. "Cut it out, Josh!" 

But he was smiling.

Dawn sighed and glanced at the ball in her hand. "...Ok. I'm going to get some help."

Bradley narrowed his eyes at her. "Some help how?"

She turned to the window and took a deep breath before she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

**"ASLAN, ASLAN, I BESEECH THEE!**

**SEND US HELP TO SET THEM FREE!"**

The only thing she heard was the sound of confused silence before the wind suddenly picked up. Someone gasped in awe as an orange Phoenix, a pure snow-white Snowy Owl, a tawny Forest Wolf with vividly green dragonfly wings and eyes of golden fire, a Jackalope with purple butterfly wings, a brown-skinned Dryad, and a silver-skinned Unicorn/Pegasus hybrid landed on the windowsill. The Phoenix and the Forest Wolf bowed upon seeing her. "I am Ember, and this is Jia. How may we help, Your Highness?" The Phoenix asked regally.

"Highness?!?" Bradley squeaked, his face flaming red. "Dawn, what's she talking about?"

Dawn waved him off. "I'll explain later." She turned back to the creatures before her. "I need your help tracking my cousin and my brother's friend. Please... we haven't found anything since they went missing earlier today."

Behind her, Dink glanced at the full moon hanging in the sky and shivered. Jia nodded and bowed again. "We are honored to help you." 

The Snowy Owl, Asse, blinked and muttered "If you had been trained PROPERLY, you would have been able to prevent the kidnapping."

He was suddenly slapped across the face by Ember. "Watch your mouth, hatchling." She snapped.

The Jackalope, Alata, shook her head and bounded over to Dawn. "What are their names? The girls you are looking for?"

Dawn smiled softly. "Lucy Armstrong and Ruth Rose Hathaway."

Ecrosia's head jerked up in shock. "Your brother's-?!?" The dryad cut herself off and shook her head. 

"I just don't understand why we're being asked to search for two ordinary humans." Incana complained, nudging her hoof aganist the ground.

Jia turned to the Unicorn and the Snowy Owl. "Both of you shut up before the Bridge's brother decides to kill you!" She snapped.

Dawn froze at the sharp intake of breath from everyone else gathered behind her and turned to look at her brother.

"...What's the Bridge?" Dink asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Libraryadia for giving me an idea for this chapter!
> 
> (Their Original Idea: some clearly magical animals/beings show up to help track down Lucy and Ruth Rose. During this reveal, one of them makes disparaging remarks about Dawn's lack of training, saying that if she had been raised PROPERLY, she would have been able to prevent the kidnapping; following them getting dope slapped, a second one decides it's a good idea to complain that they're being asked to find two completely ordinary humans. At this point, one of their companions snaps "Both of you shut up before the Bridge's brother decides to kill you!")


	16. Chapter 16- Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dink learns about the Bridge.
> 
> And finally realizes a truth that he can no longer deny.

The wolf, Jia, puffed up her chest at Dink's question. "The Bridge is the name for your sister, the bridge between the world of mortals and magic. She has always been there for us when we needed help, and we will always be there to return the favor. It is of the highest honor to serve with her... unlike some of my magical kind who do not understand this honor!" She snapped at the others.

The Snowy Owl, Asse, bristled at the verbal dagger. "This honor is understandable enough!" He snapped.

Dink groaned and buried his head in his hands. His head was pounding, and it wasn't just from the verbal fighting going on in his room. _'Something's wrong with Ruth Rose...'_

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just knew that Ruth Rose was in severe pain and that he had to find her as quickly as possible-

The Jackolope shook his head. "We need to focus, Asse. We don't have much time to help..."

"I know that! I'm just pointing out how much she could have done differently-"

"She is aware of that!" Jia growled, standing to her feet. 

Pain lashed through his head again and he groaned.

_'Stop it...'_

"You just don't understand what she is capable of!" Alata snapped.

_'Stop It...'_

Asse flew up in the air and screeched "I know EXACTLY what she is capable of! I'm just trying to help-!"

_'STOP IT...'_

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Dink shouted, slamming his hands on the bed and standing to his feet. "EITHER YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HELP US FIND MY COUSIN AND MY FRIEND, _OR I SWEAR ON THE POWER OF THE TIMELESS DOMAIN, I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND FORBID YOU FROM ENTERING AGAIN!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?" He grasped ahold of his partners' hands and started shaking as he took deep breaths to try to calm himself, before he glanced at an older Josh to see his face white with shock-_

Dawn's voice suddenly cut in through his vision and he stumbled back against the wall, shaking in horror. _'I just snapped at a group of magical creatures that would probably kill me if I wasn't related to Dawn...'_

"I'm sorry for snapping... I need to go." He muttered, waving off the confused and stunned attempts at calming him down. "Excuse me, please."

Dink ignored Dawn's outstretched hand and bolted for the bathroom, locking the door behind him and gripping the sink tightly as he gasped for air. 

_'Two of the three girls I care about are missing... and I am feeling the results of that...'_

Something struck him and he jerked his head up to stare at himself in the mirror. 

_'...Two of the three girls I-'_

_'I LOVE.'_

Dink cleared his throat and started shaking again. "I love them." He whispered in realization.

"I am in love with Joshua William Pinto and Ruth Rose Hathaway." He forced out, feeling his body shake in realization. "And I can't."

"Keep."

"Denying."

"It."

"Anymore."

Relief flooded through his body and he collapsed against the cold counter, sobbing.

Someone knocked at the door and he lifted his head as Nate cracked open the door. "Hey, Dink? Are you okay?"

Dink was quiet for a few moments, feeling his tears burning down his cheeks and Nate cleared his throat. "Umm... about what you said to the, um... the creatures... they apologized to Dawn and they've left to go look for them."

The younger boy hesitated, then his voice cracked as he said "I know wh... what you're g...going through, Dink. And um... I'm scared too."

Nate started crying and his voice broke. "I'm really, really scared..." he trailed off, then Dink heard him swallow nervously.

"Dink... is this what you do when you guys have to deal with the more dangerous mysteries?"

Dink grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open, sweeping the younger boy into his arms as Nate finally broke down sobbing.

But it also kept him from answering the question.

Because, 

if he was telling the truth, 

He was terrified of the answer.

But it wasn't the kind of terror he expected.

Because the answer

Wasn't going to kill him.

The answer

Was going to **BREAK HIM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys are probably confused, so let me explain:  
> In a scene that I added in my head, Dink realized that he had feelings for Josh and Ruth Rose at the end of "New Year's Eve Thieves", the original ending to the "Calendar Mysteries" series. However, he kept denying those feelings because he didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship... he stopped denying them in the story and then decided to try to tell them how he feels over the next few months. He chickened out and/or was interrupted several times, so he chose to wait until they turn 15.


	17. Chapter 17- Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate has a dream where he reunites with Lucy.
> 
> Key word: "dream".

There was a flash of white light, and Nate opened his eyes to see a cell door in front of him and started internally freaking before he realized he was just dreaming.

_'Way to go, Nate...'_

A girl's whimper caught his attention and he spun around to see a flash of blond hair curled up on the floor.

"Lucy?" He asked as he approached the shaking figure on the floor. "Lucy?!"

"Now, Lucy..." a British woman's voice purred from behind him. 

Nate spun back around to see a woman wearing a red shirt and black jeans leaning against the wall, holding a knife in her hand. "The hell?!" He whispered.

_'Why can't they see me?'_

Nate clenched his fists as the woman approached **_his_** girl. "Leave them alone." He ordered, throwing his hand to the side to protect Lucy.

The woman approached closer and he closed his eyes as he growled in his throat. "I said Leave THEM **_ALONE_**!!!"

Nate opened his eyes to see her standing over them and did the first thing that came to his mind: he tackled her.

Knocking her to the ground, he placed his paws on her shoulders and pinned her to the ground, growling as his teeth glimmered silver in the light-

_'Wait... my paws?'_

Nate lifted up a slender black-furred paw and blinked in surprise. _'I'm... a werewolf?'_

"...Nate?" Lucy whispered in shock as she stared at him. "Nate, how'd you get here?"

Nate looked at her and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I don't know..."

Lucy swallowed and reached for him, before the woman groaned and she flinched.

Nate growled and leapt in the air, shifting back into his human form, grabbing Lucy's body, and pulling her out of the way of the woman's attack. He pushed Lucy toward the door and yelled "GO FIND RUTH ROSE!!! WE'LL FIND YOU!!!"

Lucy nodded and turned around, slamming her hands on the door before a pure white circle appeared in her hands and she fell through-

"LUCY!!!" Nate yelled in horror and lunged for her, only for her to reappear again and throw a circle at him-

And he fell through, landing on the Pinto's couch with a yell that he immediately cut off before waking everyone up.

_'WHAT KIND OF A CRAZY DREAM WAS THAT?!?'_


	18. Chapter 18- Ruth Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose is rescued by Lucy.

Ruth Rose was scared.

Terrified, even.

In the midst of her drug-and-pain-induced, cut-covered state, she could hear someone, a male, talking to Christina, telling her that this was too far, way too far-

The room spun and she let her head sag against the chair, whimpering softly. _'Take me home... just take me home... Home... take me home... After all that I've been through... I'm coming back to see you...'_

Nate and Lucy and Brian and Bradley and Dawn and Dink and Josh, her boys who she l-

"Ruth Rose?" 

She blinked and Lucy was behind her, untying her bonds as a white circle flickered into view in front of her. _'How...?'_

"Ruth Rose, we've got to go." Lucy said. "She's going to find us if we don't go now."

' _I'm a horrible friend and older sister... I can't even save Lucy from this mess... she has to save me...'_

"Ruth Rose?" Lucy repeated urgently. "Ruth Rose, we've got to-"

Alarms started ringing like sirens in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY HERE WE GO!!!
> 
> ("Home, Take me home" Is from Flocabulary's "The Odyssey". Link here: [ https://vimeo.com/18380147](https://vimeo.com/18380147))


	19. Chapter 19- Nate/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate goes to rescue Lucy and his sister.  
> Lucy escapes from the place where they're being held.

The magical creatures landed on Josh's porch as Nate stepped outside to clear his head. He turned to look at Jia as Dawn and the remaining Connecticut Kids stepped outside, the wolf bowing upon arrival.

"We found them."

It took the remaining day for the police to find the girls.

A day, that had Dink and Nate not had their ways, would have been wasted on something else.

But now Nate was on the banks of the river, watching as two figures started running toward him.

The taller one had the smaller one by the hand and was running toward him.

They wouldn't stop screaming.

"Come on, Nate! We're almost there!"

XXX

Lucy grabbed Ruth Rose's hand and the girls took off running. Ruth Rose was still unsteady from the drugs she had been given, but she was coherent enough to take Lucy's hand and run. They crawled out of the cave they had been taken to and just ran. They ran toward the river where they could see people and lights reflected in the icy water beside them and below.

"Come on, Lucy! We're almost there!"

XXX

The figures jumped into the river and swam as if their lives depended on it. Nate was screaming at the top of his lungs and he didn't care who heard him, his sister was right there-

XXX

Lucy swam for her life, and she was gasping for air and screaming for help and she didn't care who heard her, her cousin was right there-

XXX

And So was Lucy.

XXX

And So was Nate.

XXX

In the midst of all that had happened, they had forgotten how much they loved each other and needed each other and they were so close, so close, so close-

XXX

Nate watched as his sister pulled herself and Lucy up to their feet and ran toward them, screaming their names.

"DINK! NATE!"

There was a sound of thunder and a loud popping sound, like fireworks.

And Nate started screaming too.

Everyone was screaming.

And in that moment all Nathaniel Peter Hathaway heard was:

_"I was following the pack_

_all swaddled in their coats_

_with scarves of red_

_tied round their throats_

_to keep their little heads_

_from falling in the snow_

_and I turned round and there you go_

_it looked like you would fall_

_and_

_turn_

_the_

_white_

_snow_

_red_

_as_

_strawberries_

_in_

_the_

_summertime."_

Nate would never forget that day.

Specifically the snow.

Stained crimson red with the blood of Ruth Rosalind Hathaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Nate hears is [ "White Winter Hymnal" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o10drRI3VQ0) by Fleet Foxes, but it's the [ Pentatonix cover ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCmv1CLT6ZcFdTJMHxaR9XeA).
> 
> And yes.   
> That happened.   
> But she's fine!


	20. Chapter 20- Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up.  
> A revelation is made.  
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I _REALLY_ going to update this work all at once?
> 
> Of course I am!

' _Oww... my head...'_

Lucy blinked awake as her eyes scanned the room to see nothing but the white ceiling and the white walls and the small flash of color from the red roses and the shirt her crush was wearing while holding her hand. She squeezed it. "...Hey, Nate."

He blinked awake and stared at her as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Lucy!" He hugged her in her bed before pulling away with red cheeks. "Are you okay?"

She giggled. "I think so..."

Lucy looked around the room and blinked in surprise at her family and friends in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone!" She said, waving. 

Dink didn't say anything, but rushed in and knelt by her side. "I'm so sorry-"

She frowned. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong." She glanced at everyone else. "None of you did."

Dink smiled softly and nodded as Dawn sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, Lucy?"

Lucy turned to look at her and Dawn held out a hand, holding- "My necklace!"

Dawn nodded and helped her clasp it around her neck. "I got it back from the police... apparently Christina took it away from you?"

Lucy nodded and flushed. "Yeah... then Nate fell through a portal and turned into a wolf."

Nate choked on air and he started sputtering something about dreams as Dink raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lucy nodded again. "Yeah... I think so..."

Nate cleared his throat. "Uhh, Lucy?"

Lucy turned to look at her crush. "Yeah, Nate?"

"Can we, uhh, talk? Please?"

"Yeah, we can. What about?"

Nate looked embarrassed and Dawn took over from him. "Uncle Fritz, can we talk real quick?"

"We'll be outside in the hallway, Nate." Dink said, standing up.

He nodded and the group left, though Lucy noticed that the twins didn't shut the door at all.

"Uhh, do you want to go first or-" he began.

"You go first, Natie." She answered.

He blushed, took a deep breath, and-

"What I'm trying to say is: I like you, Lucy. A lot. To be honest, I really think I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, and I really wanted you to know that. If you don't love me the same way, that's ok. I'll be ok."

He looked down, embarrassed.

Lucy started laughing. 

"Natie... I like you too. I'm even willing to add that I love you too. But... I don't think we'll start dating right now because we're too young... but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Nate looked up. "Really?!?" He asked, eyes alight with joy.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Nate whooped and tackled her in a hug again, this time she managed to hug him back and press a kiss to his cheek. Nate squeaked something and kissed her cheek back, and then the twins started cheering in the hallway.

_'Great... leave it to the twins to ruin the moment... though it's not like we've done it in the past...'_

"You heard that?!?" Nate yelled.

"We left the door open for a reason!" Bradley yelled back.

Lucy laughed harder and started coughing. She sighed, then her eyes widened.

"Wait." She glanced at Nate, then the rest of the group as they came in again.

"What happened to Ruth Rose?"

XXX

When Lucy was finally declared ready to go home after two days in the hospital, she raced over to the room where Ruth Rose was sleeping. Everyone else was there, silently praying for the 14-year-old to wake up from the coma. While talking with Nate and the other Connecticut Kids, Lucy learned a lot of things that had happened during her days away from home:

  * The boys and Dawn had been asked to not get involved in the police investigation, but Dink had rebelled and gotten some major clues that eventually went nowhere. Dawn had asked some of her magical creature friends to trace her and Ruth Rose... and gotten revealed to be a prophesied Bridge between their normal world and the magical world the creatures came from. Lucy had been floored at the way the creatures spoke to her cousin, with Dink reassuring her that he was still adjusting to the reveal as well.
  * During their discussion, Bradley finally (and he insisted accidentally) let it slip that he was crushing on Dawn with the reverse being true as well. _'That had been an interesting conversation...'_
  * Lucy also found out that Ruth Rose had been shot by Christina when they had gotten up from the river and she had passed out and hadn't woken up since.



Lucy shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced down at the still-sleeping girl. "...Is she ok?"

"She'll wake up." Mr. Jeremy whispered. "She has to wake up..."

There was a sound, a soft moan from the bed. Ruth Rose stirred and opened her eyes.

Everyone held their breath. She blinked a few times before she said, "No, Lucy, I'm fine. Give me five more minutes, and THEN I'll start screaming about how in the world did I get shot."

Everyone started laughing and Lucy smiled at the way she looked at Dink and Josh as if she was seeing them for the first time. _'That's Ruth Rose, alright.'_

The doctor came in with a bang of the door, startling the teen on the bed.

"What in the-?!?" Ruth Rose began.

"Sorry, Miss." He apologized. "But the test results came back just now." 

He took a deep breath. "Mrs. Duncan, did you have a child in December 2012?"

She nodded and teared up.

"Yes, that's Dawn here. She's our little miracle..." Dawn blushed and Mrs. Susie's voice trailed off. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because the DNA tests show that Lucy is your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your loud screams can ensue in the comments now.


	21. Chapter 21- Dink/Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duncan siblings react to the news.

Dink froze in his chair and stared at the doctor, just like everyone else was doing. 

"...I'm sorry?" His mom said with a strangled tone in her voice. "But did you just say that my husband's sister's daughter... is actually my daughter?"

"Sir, if this is supposed to be a joke..." Uncle Warren began before the doctor shook his head. 

"It's not a joke, Mr. Armstrong. I have DNA evidence proving that Lucy Armstrong should be Lucy Duncan." The doctor said.

Dink looked at his sisters-

Sisters-

Lucy was his biological sister and Dawn was his cousin-

He couldn't breathe. _'Why couldn't he breathe?'_

"Sir, you don't understand." Uncle Warren repeated, urgently. "This has to be a joke... because we spoke to Fritz and Susie about them possibly adopting Lucy as their daughter."

' _WHAT?!?'_

XXX

Dawn stared at her uncle/biological father(?!) in shock. 

"What did you just say?" She demanded, feeling the revelations starting to pile up over her head. 

Uncle Warren/Dad(?) nodded slowly. "...Before Lucy and Ruth Rose were kidnapped, Doris and I broached the idea that, in order for Lucy to stay in Green Lawn, she would have to- legally- be adopted by Fritz and Susie. We were still discussing it when the girls went missing-"

"And you didn't tell us?" Lucy asked softly.

Uncle Warren/Dad(?) winced. "Lucy... as soon as we had figured out the legal battles we would have to do, we were going to ask you what you thought about possibly moving in with them permanently..."

Lucy frowned. "Dad-Uncle Warren, we did talk about me moving in with them while you guys were working. I'm just- them adopting me- it's weird."

"We'll figure everything out." Dad/Uncle Fritz(?) said softly. "I can promise you that."

Ruth Rose muttered something about broken promises and nodded as Dink's eyes widened. "So..." he began slowly. "Lucy is my biological sister... and Dawn is my adopted sister?"

Josh nodded and cracked a smile. "We really need to start a "Found Family" Club at school."

The group started laughing and Dink grinned.

"Or maybe a GSA." He murmured before clapping his hands together. "Josh, can you and Ruth Rose stay here for a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Dink, I'm not going anywhere." Ruth Rose deadpanned, gesturing to her hospital bed with a smile. 

Dawn grabbed Bradley's offered hand and the group left the trio alone, Brian closing the door shut before Dink started screaming as loud as he could. Lucy started laughing and shook her head. "I think his shock has worn off."

"You think?" Dawn asked with a laugh. "Come on guys. Let's go home."

The five raced down the hallway, laughing as this case was finally closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The epilogues are left, and then it's on the hellbent rollercoaster that is Hijacking Hypnotist! Also, the stuff about adoption I got from here:  
> [ [https://adoptionnetwork.com/adoption-name-change-factors-to-consider/] ](https://adoptionnetwork.com/adoption-name-change-factors-to-consider/)  
> and my own imagination that I will need to fact-check later on...)


	22. Epilogue- Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has a dream.

**[Three days later...]**

Dawn collapsed on her sleeping bag and sighed, throwing her hands up in the air as she looked around her room.

' _My brother is my cousin and Lucy is- well, she's still my cousin, that hasn't changed... but Dink was right about his reaction earlier... he just needs a break.'_

She rolled over in bed and sighed. "And I need a nap."

Dawn closed her eyes and-

_"Ali? Ali?!" A male voice hissed._

Dawn opened her eyes. _'What the- That sounds like Max...'_

_She sat up to see Max Finder and Zoe Palgrave running into an abandoned warehouse/shed, Max with a light in his hand as he swung it around the inside of the shed. The light suddenly screeched to a stop as it lit up on a tied up Alison Santos and Max and Dawn gasped. Alison blinked in the light and hoarsely called "Max? Zoe?"_

_"Hey, Ali." Max said gently._

_"I'd hug you but I don't think that would_ _go over well right now." Zoe joked weakly._

_Alison laughed hoarsely. "No. Actually, I can't think of anything that wouldn't hurt right now."_

_"Let's get you untied so we can patch you up." Max said as his hands found the knots keeping Alison tied._

_"Did you... did you let anyone know where you were going?"_

_Dawn winced at the silence and decided to look around the shed as her vision began to blur._

_It was then that she realized that Max didn't have a flashlight in his hand or anywhere on him._

_'So where did the light come from?'_

Dawn blinked her eyes open and glanced at the clock in a sleep-confused state... _'I was sleeping for five minutes... but what happened with Alison, Zoe, and Max?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo... was that a vision of the future?


	23. Unlocked Secret Epilogue- Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Congratulations! You have unlocked a secret epilogue! Would you like to view?]  
>  [Yes or No?]  
> [Yes.]**

Dink sighed in exhaustion, tapping his pencil on his journal while while trying to think about the day... the eventful day that had ended with his family officially adopting Lucy and Ruth Rose finally getting out of the hospital with several scheduled therapy sessions that he and Josh decided to go with her to-

 _'Because after this mess, we're not leaving her alone unless she asks us to...'_ his hand stilled in the page and he sighed. ' _I'm probably still freaking out about this, aren't I?'_ Dink groaned and buried his head in his hands. ' _I just need to get all this emotion down on paper... then I can be able to think straight.'_

He picked up his pencil again and started writing as a strong gust of air blew over his arm, stopping his entry mid-sentence as someone gasped. "Oh for the love of-" he groaned. "Josh, did you leave the window open aga-?!"

He looked up from his writing to see a group of about a hundred or so people gathered in a theater-like place, most were facing the screen that was playing some kind of movie, but some were turning around to look at him-

"Rob?!" He asked in recognition, surprised. "Rob Baker, is that you?"

The person in question jumped and spun around as people started gasping. "Dink?! Wha- how'd you get here?"

Dink frowned and tried to think. "I don't know. There was a gust of wind and I looked up from my journal and I was here." He stopped and frowned at him. "Rob, why are you crying?"

The teen frowned as he raised his hand to his face before he went pale. "Oh God..." he breathed. "Oh God..."

Rob buried his head in his hands and started shaking. "I hope you can forgive me." He muttered.

Dink blinked. "What did you say?"

Rob waved off the question and walked over to him, taking a piece of paper from someone Dink couldn't see and knelt by Dink's side. "Now listen carefully, Dink. I'm going to tell you three things you need to know."

"Rob-" an adult male he didn't recognize began to speak, only to be cut off by a blond girl's vicious glare and he went silent.

Dink glanced back at Rob, who had composed himself, and Rob said clearly "First: On June 15, 2025, you can't let Josh go on the stage. At all."

_'What stage?'_ Dink wanted to ask, before Rob went ahead. "Second, on June 17, 2025, take the evidence straight to Officer Fallon. Don't stop for anything, just take the evidence straight to him."

_'Wait, so we're on a case?'_

Rob hesitated, glancing at the group of Kids- _'Wait, so the Kids are here in the same place?!? We always talked about meeting in person, so what happened to cause it?!'_

-behind him as someone nodded and he turned back to Dink.

"Third, RUN. LIKE. HELL."

Dink finally found his voice and asked "What do you mean?"

"You'll know when the time is right." He said mysteriously and Dink groaned. 

"This isn't making sense..." he mumbled.

Rob placed a hand on his shoulder. "Donald, do you trust me?"

Dink stared at him in a mix of confusion and shock. ' _If he's using my full first name, then it must be REALLY serious...'_

"Absolutely."

Dink took the paper from Rob and blinked awake to find himself in Josh's room again, Josh sleeping in his bed while Ruth Rose slept in her sleeping bag, her hospital band still on her wrist. He glanced at his journal-

And found the exact same warnings Rob had given him written in Dink's own handwriting. Dink blinked and rubbed his eyes. ' _Holy shit... I'm writing in my sleep again...'_

He looked at Josh and Ruth Rose and reached for their shoulders. "Guys, wake up!"

"What?" Josh mumbled, rolling over in bed. "I was having the most amazing dream about..."

He opened his eyes to see Dink and blinked. "Ok, I'm up. What happened?"

Dink sighed. "What happened was..."

He told them about the dream he'd had and showed them the warnings written down on the paper. "...and why would I write about something that isn't going to happen yet?"

Ruth Rose nodded slowly. "So what do we do?" She asked.

Dink glanced at the warnings again, then sighed. "If Rob would warn us about something in the future, then maybe these are the steps to avoid it."

"Avoid what, though?" Josh asked. "How do we know that it won't ultimately work out in our favor?"

Ruth Rose nodded. "He has a point, Dink."

Dink nodded slowly and stood to his feet. "It has to be really bad if he would tell us the dates of when things happen..."

"So let's do it." Ruth Rose and Josh said confidently and in unison. "Whatever really bad thing is going to happen, let's avoid it. All three of us." Josh added.

Dink nodded and looked around for something to hold the list until the next morning. He spied a nail on Josh's art cork board and grabbed the nail. 

"For the Want of a Nail..." he began, stabbing the paper with the nail and attaching it to the cork board. "The Kingdom Is Lost."

They stayed there for a few seconds, staring at the cork board as thunder rumbled outside-

"What are you talking about?!" Ruth Rose asked.

Dink shrugged and looked sheepish. "I have no idea... I read it in a book once."

The three sighed and slid back into their sleeping bags, Dink keeping his eyes on the paper as if he couldn't decipher all its clues if he looked away... _'Whatever's going on here... we'll figure it out... we always do.'_

He finally turned out the light and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN! Thank you all so much for reading! Next up, it's the Remastered version of the Hijacking Hypnotist, and that one...   
> that one's going to be-
> 
> **[̴̘̿Ĕ̶͚ȑ̶̖ŗ̷͗ọ̵̓r̵̺͂]̶̜̀**
> 
> **[̵͉̅Ǔ̶͉n̸̺̈́a̴͓͠b̵͎̚l̵̯̓e̵̯̍ ̴͖͐t̵͕̚o̷̭͝ ̴͕̒ć̵̠ó̸̜m̵̟̿p̵͕͠l̴̲̈́y̶͙͂ ̵̞̊w̷̞̏i̴͎̽ṯ̶̉h̶̝̄ ̴̝̃ŗ̸͂e̸͔̒q̷͖͂ų̶͆ė̷̥s̸̗͆t̸͎̓]̵̫̅**
> 
> **[̶͈̑Ẉ̴͠ȯ̸̮ȕ̷̦l̸̼͆ḍ̷̔ ̷̥̕y̷̛̝o̴̤͊ǘ̴͙ ̵͓͂l̷͎͑i̴̲̕k̴̙͠ē̵̘ ̴̦̆t̸͉͒õ̵̫ ̶̩̒t̴̰́r̷̼͂ŷ̴̖ ̸̗̚a̷̞̐g̸̗͗a̴̙͋i̸̼̍n̶̦̍?̷̤͐]̵̠͂**
> 
> **[̴̖͠Y̷̱̋e̵̻̚s̶̲͒ ̸͍̏ǒ̶̠r̴̦͑ ̸̙̃N̵̗͌õ̸̗?̴͎̋]̵̡̑**
> 
> **> >>[̸̯͝Y̸͔̎e̵͗͜s̵͈͒]̴͓͋**
> 
> **[̶̻͘A̶̪̚c̷̝̆k̸̟̏n̶͙̽ó̷̪ẅ̴̡ļ̴͝ę̴͝d̷̫̚g̸̤̅e̷̘̊d̸̨̓.̵̩̈́]̸͚̕**
> 
> **[̵̧̛L̶̟͋ö̵͚ä̶̩d̶͔̕i̴̻̓n̸͉̐ġ̶̯ ̶̱͋"̸̨͌T̷̖͆ḧ̸͕́e̷͔̽ ̶̠̚H̸͈̑i̷̘͆j̸̜͘a̵̧͠c̶̱̎k̷̲̎i̴͈͐n̷͇͂g̶̠̈́ ̵̢̈́H̵͚͝y̸̟͝p̴͍͠n̸͉͗o̶̯͘t̸̲̀i̵̯͝s̸̘̊t̷̺̓ ̷̗̃[̵͇̐R̴̝̔ë̵̫́m̵̪̎ā̵͎s̸̢̔t̵͗ͅé̴̙r̸̭̾ḛ̸͠d̴̗́]̷͕͝"̶͓̕]̴̗̾**
> 
> **[̴̜͒1%̷̝̋ ̵̨̽c̷̮̉ō̵̻m̴̩̀p̴̱̕l̷̘̈́e̷͎̒t̶̯͐í̵͎ö̷̜́ñ̸̯]̴͓̾  
>  [̶̛͖2%̶̺̏ ̸͎̈́c̷̙͝ŏ̷̞m̶̨̏p̸̳͊l̷͇͋ḙ̴́t̸̼̅i̴̱̔o̵̩͋n̸̯͝]̶̹͛  
> [̴̠̇1983%̶̳́ ̸͇̉c̶̝̓o̸̠͗m̶͐͜p̶̣̓l̵͓͂ȇ̵͖t̴̒ͅi̴͇̒o̷̮̔n̶̢̈]̶͍́  
> [̵̮̿1985%̶̩̓ ̸͚̉c̵̺̚o̴͒͜m̴̳̀ṗ̵̼l̴͚̐e̷̺̾t̵̜͝i̴͓͆o̸̮̎n̴̻̐]̷̮̀  
> [̵̮̿1987%̶̩̓ ̸͚̉c̵̺̚o̴͒͜m̴̳̀ṗ̵̼l̴͚̐e̷̺̾t̵̜͝i̴͓͆o̸̮̎n̴̻̐]̷̮̀  
> [̶̞̏2010%̴̬͠ ̶͖͐c̸̳̆ó̸̲ṁ̴̧p̶͍͂ľ̶͜e̶̘͝t̶̠̍i̸̖̇o̴̟͆n̶̲̑]̵̳̈́  
> [̴̥̎2020%̶̺͑ ̴̧̈́c̷̖̎ö̴͕́m̵͍̆p̶̢̍l̶̥̀e̸̩͒t̴̺͊i̶̪͊o̷͔̓n̵̰̅]̸̠̾  
> [̵̧͛2025%̷̠̎ ̵̲̈́c̶͔̏o̴̩̅m̶̗̾p̵͚͐l̵̛̟e̴̼͐t̸̫̅i̴͕̍ò̸̡n̴͉̒]̸͊͜**
> 
> **[̴͙̆Ḻ̵́o̷̢̿ạ̶͗d̶̛̥ǐ̶̟n̴̘͛ǧ̴͇ ̴̟̅r̴͙̕e̴̖͠q̸̧̂u̵̩̓ẽ̵̠s̷͖̊t̷͇̏ ̵̩͒c̸̦͠ȯ̶̤m̷͚̎p̷̗̓l̴̮͋e̸̗͊t̷͚̑ḛ̷̋]̸̲̌**
> 
> [ Be ready... ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o3kP6NSIJpc)  
> Something **terrible** is coming...  
> For you...
> 
> Ȳ̶̡̖̣̖̓͛̀̈́̈́̿̀̎̈́̽͌͘͠ỏ̷̳̔͆̾̚̚͠ų̸̛̛̪̣̬͙͚̂͛͋̋͑̊̌͊́̎̎͗͠
> 
> Ȳ̶̡̖̣̖̓͛̀̈́̈́̿̀̎̈́̽͌͘͠ỏ̷̳̔͆̾̚̚͠ų̸̛̛̪̣̬͙͚̂͛͋̋͑̊̌͊́̎̎͗͠
> 
> Ȳ̶̡̖̣̖̓͛̀̈́̈́̿̀̎̈́̽͌͘͠ỏ̷̳̔͆̾̚̚͠ų̸̛̛̪̣̬͙͚̂͛͋̋͑̊̌͊́̎̎͗͠


End file.
